


Riding off into the sunset

by BicycleLesbian



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Bicycles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, Making Out, Picnics, Post-Game, Romance, dykes on bikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicycleLesbian/pseuds/BicycleLesbian
Summary: Espella has never ridden a bicycle before. Eve teaches her and they go on a picnic.
Relationships: Eve Belduke/Espella Cantabella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Riding off into the sunset

Labyrinthia had been cut off from technology and as such, a lot of things were new to Espella. New wasn’t always a bad thing, for the most part it was exciting. For examples, telephone lines allowed her to keep in touch with her dear friends living outside of Labyrinthia. Espella was both excited and scared about this new thing Eve was currently teaching her. As they reached the town’s outer walls, the morning summer sun was already starting to get high and Espella was glad to be wearing very light clothing. Instead of her usual white tunic, she was wearing a very thin white shirt with short loose sleeves and a pair of brown shorts. Eve was also dressed for the weather wearing a lilac tank top, some very form-fitting black shorts and a pair of fingerless black leather gloves.

“It seems to be a bit scary, Eve. Do you think I’ll be alright?”

They had practiced mounting already yesterday but today would be the actual riding practice which was much more scarier.

“Yes of course, just follow my instructions. We’ll take it slow.”

Espella looked at the weird machine she was holding with its two wheels, a few gears, a seat, handlebar and levers; all connected to a metal frame of tubes along with some wiring. It looked intriguing even now. The shiny red metal stood out amidst the forested scenery surrounding the large dirt path just outside town. The large wheels seemed intricate with their few dozens of metal rods going from the center up until the edge where the outer part of the wheel consisted of black tires. She vaguely remembers seeing them in her childhood but cannot remember if she had ever used one. She had to keep her hands on the handlebar or else the machine would fall over. It seemed to Espella as if having more than two wheels would stabilize the contraption much more. How were you supposed to keep it upright when riding it if it couldn’t stand on its own to begin with? But when she had voiced those concerns, Eve told her the basics on how it functions; how her body would end up balancing everything just fine and how it was important in the machine’s design to keep it as simple, light and efficient as possible.

Maybe Eve sensed some of her hesitation because she frowned slightly in concern.

“Do you still want me to teach you Espella?”

As Espella kept looking at the bicycle, she remembered how beautiful Eve looked while riding hers through town. As soon as the whole charade behind the town fell, Eve brought in a bicycle and started using it to get around. She just looked so free and described to Espella the feeling “as if flying through the wind”. It was Espella who had asked first and she wasn’t about to back away now.

“Yes I do. I’m a bit nervous, but I really want to learn. I’m the one who asked, remember?”

This seemed sufficient to put Eve at ease. She smiled softly and gently wrapped her arms around Espella, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck which brought a familiar fluttering feeling in Espella’s stomach and made her sigh in contentment.

Eve softly whispered “Yes and that makes me very happy. This is an activity I love and I very much want to share it with you.”

Espella placed one of her hands on top of Eve’s, keeping the bicycle steady with the other one, and slowly closed her eyes savoring the embrace, pressing her back on Eve’s chest. Eve started trailing soft kisses on the back of her neck, going up to her jawbone and the down on the side of her neck towards her shoulder and chest. Each one made Espella shiver in excitement and left her burning for desire. What started as a simple soft embrace was quickly becoming something much more passionate, as was often the case with them. She could hear her own heart pounding in every fiber of her body. She tilted her head backwards and took Eve’s lips with her own, forcing her tongue in. Her whole body kept yearning for more contact and she felt close to losing control. As her tongue swirled around Eve’s, it left her mind blank and any conscious thoughts seemed to be leaving her. Eve’s hands were starting to delicate circles on Espella’s stomach and were starting to crawl underneath her shirt. The tips of Eve’s fingers were barely grazing Espella’s skin and it left her panting and moaning into the kiss they still shared. She wanted nothing more than to tear the clothes off of Eve and run her tongue over her body. But out here, out in the open, right outside of town, anybody could walk in on them. And it would be the talk of the town. With great effort, Espella broke the kiss.

“Eve, you’d better start showing me how to ride this thing soon. If you keep going like this, I’ll be riding something else instead” She had intended her tone to be playful but instead her voice sounded thick with desire.

“Oh you’d like it, wouldn’t you?” Eve’s voice was barely a whisper tickling her ear “If I ravished you right here right now, out in the open where anybody could walk in on us.” Eve’s words left her shaking and she was biting her lip, afraid of what she might say, afraid of the “yes” stuck in her throat. Espella barely resisted the urge to grind on Eve’s hip, her mind filled with so many possibilities. She knew if she gave in to that impulse, any control either of them still had, so thin was it at this point, would be utterly and completely lost. “But” Eve continued “since it would be hardly proper, how about we make it a date tonight, I can promise you a wild ride.”

By now, both women wore a deep shade of red and both were shaking. Time seemed to stand still as they both stood motionless, afraid any movement on their part might make them throw out any sense of decency. Eventually, Eve slowly let go of Espella and took a few steps back. She cleared her throat slightly trying to regain composure.

“Alright we’ll start today by practicing your balance. First, put on the helmet and then swing your leg over and sit down on the seat, just like we practiced before.” Eve’s voice was even. Espella knew it was mostly an act, Eve was very good at that. But it helped Espella sober up the burning passion she felt. They had been going out for a few weeks already but try as they may, they could never keep their hands to themselves for very long. Not that Espella was ever going to complain about that.

Espella followed the instructions, making sure to secure her red helmet properly, and found herself sitting on the saddle. Her feet could fully reach the ground, keeping her stabilized. Eve took her own bicycle, a beautiful deep shade of purple, and did the same.

“Now, kick the ground with your feet to propel yourself forward for a little bit and keep your feet off the ground for as long as you can. It will take some getting used too but before long, your body should learn how to balance yourself.”

Eve demonstrated by scooting forward. Looking at her, gliding perfectly upright for a full 10 seconds before the bicycle came to a stop on its own, it looked so easy. It looked easy, but Espella quickly discovered it wasn’t. She did as Eve told her but the bicycle wobbled and fell on one side within one second. So she tried again. When she felt the bike wobbling, she tried to shift her core to keep it upright. It worked, if only for a split second. But it was a start. Espella tried again and again and again, Eve watching and encouraging her. With each new attempts, Espella felt more and more confident. Eventually she managed to glide for a solid 5 seconds consistently each time. Eve, seemingly satisfied with Espella’s progress, then instructed her on pedaling.

“Tilt your bicycle slightly to the side and put one foot down” Eve mimicked her instructions “and place the pedals at an angle with your other foot resting on it. You’ll then swing onto the seat and press on the pedal with your foot. This should give you enough momentum to get going and maintain your balance. The faster you go, the easier it is.” Eve was now riding in circles.

Espella gave it a shot, but just like the previous step it was easier than it looked. But this was the final learning step she knew it. She was so close. And then she got it. She started pedaling and kept her balance. She went on a straight line for a while and then circled back to Eve with excitement.

“Eve, did you see? I did it!”

“And very quickly at that. I never doubted you would succeed” Eve’s smile was radiant and proud “How about we follow the road all the way to the river and we can have lunch there, you must be hungry it’s well past noon!”

Espella giggled “Yes, you’re quite right. Let’s go!” And without even waiting for a reply Espella was off again.

The ride to the river ended up being quite fast. It surprised Espella. Usually it takes so much longer when walking, she knew it would be faster with the bicycle, but she didn’t realize it would be this fast. They found a nice spot in the shade and Eve took out a picnic blanket and their lunch from a bag she had behind her bicycle.

“It seems Aunt Patty made us a bit too much as usual, we’d have enough for both lunch and supper!” Espella said with a smile as she set the food down.

They sat down and spent a while eating slowly, talking and laughing in the gentle summer breeze. Hands brushing against one another, gentle smiles, knowing glances. Espella loved when she could spend time alone like this with Eve, with only the wind to carry their happiness, with only the rustling of the trees answering their laughter. They had only made plans for the morning and lunch, but Espella wanted to keep spending more time with Eve.

As if reading Espella’s mind, Eve asked “I know we didn’t plan anything further after lunch, but are you free this afternoon Espella? There’s a place I want to show you.”

“Well then how about we pack up the leftover for later and get going?”

Eve took Espella through a small trail deep in the woods. It seemed as if this trail was not used by many people, it wasn’t very large and didn’t show many signs of wear. Espella could tell it was however somewhat maintained and she had a feeling Eve spent quite a bit of time travelling it as she warned Espella of any bumps or turns well in advance. It was mostly flat and well suited for their bicycles. It proved good practice for Espella. She was slowly understanding why Eve loved biking so much. There was something exhilarating about going full speed on the dirt, taking sharp turns, going down a slope. It really did make her feel like she was flying. After nearly half an hour, Eve, who was riding in front, motioned for a stop.

“How are you faring Espella?” Eve inquired.

“Oh I’m really enjoying this! You were right, it is very fun.”

“I’m glad! We’re nearing the end, are you still good to keep going? Biking can get a bit painful after a while when you’re not used to it.”

“I’m doing fine for now, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

“This trail doesn’t look like it’s been used much, this wasn’t built to transport goods for the town was it?”

“Perceptive as ever.” Eve smiled “Actually, a few years ago, I was the one who asked our fathers if we could make this.” Eve’s voice lowered a bit “For myself. I never did ask for anything so they both agreed and seemed surprise when I asked. Biking was the one leisure I allowed myself. This was my one escape from my responsabilities. I’d come here at least once a week and just ride for hours.”

It broke Espella’s heart to hear this. She still felt so guilty that Eve sacrificed so much for her sake.

“Don’t look so guilty Espella” Eve must have guessed what went through her mind. “I’ve already told you many times, I do not regret for one moment the past 10 years and I would do it again with no hesitation.”

“I know that Eve. But it doesn’t change the fact that you were all alone for so long.” Espella grabbed Eve’s left hand and kissed it gently.

“I’m not alone anymore.” Eve replied while squeezing Espella’s hand. “Come on, the spot I want to show you isn’t very far.”

Espella pulled Eve in for a kiss. But she didn’t take into account their helmets. The two helmets bumped, making them both laugh softly. Slowly, they tried again, making sure to both tilt their heads enough. Their lips connected in a brief kiss.

“Let’s go then.”

After another 15 minutes of riding through the forest trail, the trees cleared out and Espella could see the sea. Behind them was the thick forest they just went through, in front of them was a soft flower field leading up to a cliff. This small circular area really did seem isolated.

“The sun sets in this exact direction. It’s quite a sight to behold.” Eve explained.

“This is the place you wanted to show me?” Espella put the stand on her bicycle and removed her helmet.

Eve nodded as she set down the blanket again for them to lie down. “Indeed. No one else knows about this place so I’ve always thought of it as my secret hideout. Looks like we still have some time before the sun sets.”

Espella’s mouth curled into a devious smile. “Oh no one knows about this place? We still have some time to wait?” She walked up to Eve and put her hands on the back of Eve’s thighs and slowly pulled her towards while working her hands up. “Well then I think I know the perfect way to pass time. You did after all, promised me, how did you say it again? Oh yes, ‘a wild ride’.”


End file.
